The Haunted Christmas Tree
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and Donny buy a Christmas tree that looks perfect but the tree is not as great as it looks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Haunted Christmas Tree**

Donny and twelve year old Chloe Calls were in the Christmas tree parking lot. They were looking at the Christmas trees and comparing them.

"We need a tree that'll fit in the living room and is in good shape," Chloe said.

"Not to mention one we can afford," Donny said.

The two of them kept looking and comparing. Eventually, they came across a tree that looked perfect.

"That looks like the perfect tree," Chloe said, checking out the branches.

"It's also within our price range," Donny said, looking at the $20 tag on one of the branches.

"Let's buy it."

"We'll put it in the living room as soon as we get home."

Chloe and Donny went to the checkout to pay for the tree. Then they got the tree in the Battle Shell and left the parking lot.

* * *

A little later, the Christmas tree was set up in the living room. The turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents were decorating the tree while talking and laughing.

Once the tree was decorated, the tree glowed bright green and let out a loud roar. Then it blew all the ornaments off and some of them shattered into pieces.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS HORRIBLE JUNK ON MY BRANCHES!" the Christmas tree roared. "I WILL HAUNT ALL OF YOU UNTIL YOU STOP DECORATING PINE TREES LIKE ME!"

The Christmas tree let out a large gust of wind and blew Chloe's grandparents out of the living room. It blew the turtles and Chloe into the wall and the turtles landed on their feet but Chloe landed on her right arm and felt a crack.

"Chloe, you all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"My right arm's really hurting," Chloe said, clutching her right arm in pain.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Leo said.

"I'll take her," Donny offered.

"All right but be careful," Leo said. Donny nodded in agreement and then he and Chloe left the room.

"That was one scary Christmas tree," Mikey said.

"I just hope Chloe will be all right," Raph said sincerely.

* * *

At the hospital, Donny was sitting in the waiting room wearing a fedora hat and trench coat. Chloe was currently getting her arm checked out.

Half an hour later, Chloe returned to the waiting area. She had her right arm in a white cast.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope Chloe's all right," Raph said, glaring at the Christmas tree.

"We all do," Mikey said.

"When Donny and Chloe return from the hospital, we'll decide what to do about the Christmas tree," Leo said and Mikey and Raph nodded in agreement.

Just then, Donny and Chloe entered the living room. Chloe held up her arm with the cast.

"How long do you have to wear the cast?" Raph asked.

"Eight weeks," Chloe replied.

"Do you still want to bake with me Christmas Eve?" Mikey asked.

"Let's see how things go but that would be great," Chloe replied.

"Chloe, do you need to go rest or anything like that?" Leo asked.

"The doctor told me to rest my arm as much as I could but I can still do things," Chloe explained. "Speaking of which, I'm going upstairs for a nap."

"Need any help?" Donny offered.

"Thanks but I can handle it," Chloe said.

Chloe and the turtles wrapped their arms around each other. Then Chloe left the living room while the turtles stayed and talked for a while.

* * *

Leo and Raph were practicing in the dojo. Just then, the Christmas tree entered the room.

"How'd you get out of the living room?" Leo asked, surprised that he was talking to a Christmas tree.

"I grew legs and walked out," the Christmas tree replied. "Now I will get my revenge for being decorated with stupid toys."

"That makes two of us because I'm going to make you pay for breaking Chloe's arm," Raph growled.

Raph charged at the Christmas tree and used his sais to pin down the branches. Then Leo used his katanas to chop it up and a dark green cloud of smoke left the tree.

Just then, Mikey and Donny entered the dojo. They were shocked to see a dark green cloud of smoke floating in the air.

"What happened to the tree?" Mikey asked.

"Looks like it got chopped up," Donny replied.

The turtles drew their weapons and aimed them at the cloud. A scream was released from the cloud and then it vanished.

* * *

Christmas arrived a couple days later. Chloe, her grandparents, and the turtles were exchanging gifts.

"This has been one interesting Christmas," Raph said.

"Too bad we didn't have time to replace the tree," Donny said.

"The important thing is that we have each other," Leo said.

"True," Chloe said.

"I couldn't agree more," Mikey said.

The turtles, Chloe, and her grandparents talked for a while. Then they gathered up their gifts and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
